Fear Street Sagas: Death In Wax
by JudeDeluca
Summary: In 1864 Sybil Fier and her lover Samuel murdered for their art by putting dead bodies in wax. When the town of Green Valley learned the truth they enforced mob justice and burned down Sybil's home. That night was the beginning of the end of Green Valley.
1. A Fear Family History

Disclaimer: I do not own Fear Street.

A retelling of the Fear Family History, sorry if it's a bit misconstrued.

* * *

At the beginning of A.D., a Celtic warrior named Fieran created an amulet of dark power, a silver disc with five blue jewels behind held by a silver claw. On it the words _Dominito Per Malum_, Power Through Evil, were inscribed. Fieran planned to use this dark power to get revenge on his enemy, Conan, for casting him out of their tribe. When Fieran finally brought Conan down, Fieran's lover, Brianna, struck him down. She flaunted the power he had brought into the world, and told him she was going to have a child. A child she would name Fier.

That amulet has been in the world as long as the Fear Family, and will only be destroyed when the family dies.

In Wickham Village in the year 1692, magistrate Benjamin Fier condemned an innocent girl, Susannah Goode, and her mother Martha, to burn at the stake for the crime of witchcraft. He then fled town with his brother, judge Matthew Fier, and his son, Edward, after they stole whatever they could.

As Susannah and her mother were innocent of their crimes, her father William was not. He swore a curse on the Fier Family, a never-ending rivalry with the Goodes which followed them down throughout the next centuries.

"_My hatred will live for generations. The fire that burned today will not be quenched-until revenge is mine and the Fiers burn in the fire of my curse!_"

William managed to catch up with Benjamin and Matthew years later, when the two now had a large and prosperous family, and systematically brought it down to Edward, his son Ezra, and Matthew's daughter Mary of frail mental health.

Years later, Ezra murdered his son Jonathan's would-be bride Delilah, and her father, at the altar, after they claimed they were Goodes to gain status. Ezra died in a confrontation with Jonathan, and he had to bury and his father's ashes, and the amulet, in a metal box far away from the town.

A hundred years passed, and Simon Fier learned about the curse too late, when a Goode led to the deaths of his parents and his sister. Simon thought that if he changed the spelling of his name from F-I-E-R to F-E-A-R, he could avoid that fate. But Simon turned out like so many other members of his family, evil and cruel, and married an equally wicked woman of New Orleans named Angelica Pierce, who had powers of their own. They had five children, three boys and two girls, and they moved from Louisiana to the town of Shadyside, where they became a prominent and well known family.

But vengeance reared it's ugly head, and Julia, one of Simon's daughters, attempted to murder her sister Hannah out of jealousy. Hannah was forced to murder her sister in self defense, burying her alive. Tragically, Simon learned too late that one of his servants, a woman named Lucy, was a Goode. Simon mistook his daughter for Lucy and killed her. This shattered both their minds, and the two became recluses. Stories began to circulate about the events that took place, misconceptions.

Not ever Fier has been evil, mind you. Margarete Fier, David Fier, Emma Fier Reade, Luke and Leah Fier, all innocents. Some of who, like Margarete and her lover Peter Sturdevant, went to live fully, happy lives.

Timothy Fier even went as far as to protect his nanny, Gretchen, from his insane brother Andrew and the ghost of their dead mother. Gretchen became his stepmother, but Andrew was not done, and years later he managed to murder Timothy.

There has been talk that Sarah Fear was the starting point of a curse that has been bothering the Shadyside Cheerleaders, an evil spirit which possesses and kills. Lies. Sarah Fear was actually Jane Fear, Sarah's friend, and the woman who was going to be Sarah Fear died and came back as an angry spirit. Sarah and Jane switched places so Sarah could escape an arranged marriage.

Finally, Daniel Fear, a grandson of Simon and Angelica by their son Joseph, fell in love with Nora Goode. A modern Romeo and Juliet in the year 1900, the two eloped, and Daniel announced his marriage during his grandfather's birthday. Angered, Simon rose from his wheelchair and knocked over his birthday cake, the candles starting a fire which spread to the entire house.

Some have been victimes of circumstance.

Jake Fier was swindled out of everything he owned by a temptress named Cassandra Ryan, but he became an angry spirit who took vengeance on those who cheated and lied and tricked others.

Jamie Fier sold his soul for power in order to get revenge on Lucien Goode and his family, his daughters Laura and Amanda, for the deaths of his mother and father.

Nicholas Fear became evil himself, biding his time to strike against his wife Ruth, who murdered the love of his life, Rosalyn. He waited until their son, Robin, was born. Robin used magic to keep himself young for seventy years to make sure that the amusement park built on his father's land, would never open without tragedy, and to vex the family that swindled the land from his father in the first place.

Some have always been evil.

Tyler Fier swore revenge on his lover, Savannah Gentry, when she chose the South over him during the Civil War. When the war ended, he whisked Savannah and her sister Victoria to his home in Massachusetts, a foreboding place called Blackrose Manor for the many black rose plants that grew around the estate. It was there that he tortured Savannah, revealing he died in the battle of Gettysburg, and killed her brother and her sister to feed and keep himself alive. When Tyler reverted to his state of death, Savannah realized she was trapped in Blackrose Manor, and died a lonely, bitter old woman.

Justin Fier discovered the secret to immortality through Egyptian texts. By draining the blood and life out of a beautiful young woman, he could keep himself alive forever. He murdered his best friend, Horatio, to get to his fiance, but she scarred herself to prevent him from using her. Justin married four times between the 18th and 19th Century, Felicity, Alexandra, Hermione, and Katerina. It wasn't until he tried it again on Madeline Simms that he picked the wrong target, and Madeline was his downfall.

And then there are the victims of the family. Like Carolyn Brown, Eleanor Rawlins, Amy Burke, and so on.

Amy Pierce stayed with her cousin Angelica in New Orleans for a time, when she learned Angelica planned to indoctrine her in the black magic their family was so fond of.

Elizabeth Nelson was scarred for life by menatlly-damaged Peter Gustavson, a Fier on his mother's side, and an artist who drained the life from his subjects to make his wax sculptors exquisite. Some of his victims included his best friend, Patrick Granger, Elizabeth's brother Thomas, and her best friend Margaret.

Mia Saxton narrowly survived an encounter with a coven of girls who discovered Emma Reade's spellbook and used it for their own selfish needs. Mia used the power they channeled to defeat them, and lived the rest of her life with the power inside her.

And so, for centuries the Fear Family has suffered through betrayal and heartbreak, and there are so few that have lived their lives without a malicious ending. But the Curse of the Fears can spread out to the thinnest branch of the family tree, and taint everything with it's touch.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fear Street.

I don't pretend I'm a great author. This is my first time at trying a story about the Fear Family. But please, if you are going to review, I would perfer honest critcism.

* * *

_Prologue_

_1864, The Town of Green Valley_

Sybil Fier worked feverishly as manicured hands sculpted and molded waxen features. Her time was growing shorter and shorter. They already gathered at her door.

The dim lighting came from the candles that littered the shelves and tables of her studio. Wax tears running down candle stalks and staining iron holders. A fire roared in the stone hearth at the end of the room. Bubbles popped and splattered in the giant black pot that hung over the flames. The scent of wax and flesh hung in the air. And bizarre, black symbols marked the wooden floorboards.

Sweat stained Sybil's brow. Brass curls stuck to her forehead no matter how hard she tried to move them out of her sight. All that accomplished was spreading wax on her face.

"Burn them! Burn them alive!"

"Murderers!"

"Demons!"

"Witch!"

The night sky glowed by torchlight. Wild shadows on the two-story mansion. The moon and the heavenly bodies were witnessing an act of mob justice from the residents of this small town.

Enraged shrieks and screams rattled the windows, handcrafted by French artisans. Curses and threats. Names of loved ones, dead and defiled. Sweaty palms grasping flaming torches and holding them high in the night air. Eyes aglow with fear and a hunger for vengeance.

_It is my own fault_, Sybil thought, _for bringing us to this, this grease spot. This blemish on the face of society. For the last two years we wasted._

Her hands were wrapped around the wax figure's waist. She smoothed out the wax, making it perfect and flawless. She could feel the body beneath it, stagnating in the fresh scent of death. Her nails dug in.

CRASH!

__

They could never understand my vision. OUR vision, Samuel.

As she pulled her touch away, she pulled away strands of wax stuck to her fingertips. Wax and flesh. Red, bloody nerves and tendons. White bone sticking out.

__

It's no good, Samuel. I need more time.

CRASH!

She had no time. She could smell the smoke.

"Burn! Burn! Burn in hell!"

__

Miserable cretins! Don't they know that art requires sacrifice? Don't they understand that?!

Sybil cursed to herself as she recalled what led to this moment. To the death of their art. Of her lover.

It started simple enough. The town drunk, he was the first one they used. They had enough exhibits left over from the last time. Enough left over to unveil to feed the hungry masses. But they demanded more. Next, a visiting preacher from a nearby town. Two love birds planning to elope, against the wishes of their family. A spiteful daughter who ran away from home. A newborn infant died of fever. A spinster who hanged herself. They were not responsible for gaining all their supplies. Sometimes luck shines on the fortunate.

Sybil ran her touch over Samuel's chest. She still had not removed the bullet in his chest. She pried her fingers into the hole and felt for it.

__

They were getting nosy. Ungrateful!

It was getting suspicious. But they just waved it off casually and soon all forgot. Her family was blessed with such a trait. But not the ability to create. No. That comes only to a lucky few. To people such as herself. And her lover. Not like her cousin, Gustavson. He relied on the family trade too much for his art. Lazy. Letting it do all the work for him. She never had to resort to using magic for her art. That was what set her apart. What set THEM apart. Sybil would design, and Samuel would create with his hands. Sybil was not shy with using her hands, it was just the nature of their relationship. But they kept texts and books and grimoires on her family's history, it was Samuel's little morbid hobby.

The smoke was starting to pile. It was getting hot. Much hotter then being pressed against the warm wax that covered Samuel's corpse. Her eyes were tearing from the smoke. The wax was starting to melt off.

__

Why? Why?! Why today?! Why ever?!

The sheriff wasn't even looking for anything. No one was prying their noses in, any more than usual. But a drunker quarrel had broken out in the Lover's Lane section. A scuffle. And an interloper was sent flying into the display of Romeo and Juliet. Romeo went down. And the façade was revealed.

__

Samuel. My darling. What have they done to us?

He was her everything. They were going to get married. Sybil considered herself blessed. She never believed she would find anyone who had the same tastes as her. The same skills. The same… hunger.

"Kill her! KILL THEM ALL!"

"BURN FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY CHILD, FIER!"

They tossed stones through the windows. Burst through the doors. Chopped down with axes and burned with oil. The house would come down soon.

__

No. Not yet. Please. Samuel!

He tried to hold them off as long as he could. He managed to make it back to the house on horseback, bleeding from a bullet wound. Sybil shrieked and nearly fainted if she was not dead set on saving his life. But she could not. And so, he decided to die. For his art. For theirs. He begged her to take them down to the waxworks underneath their mansion. The waxworks that cost them so much time and preparation, took so long to install underneath their home when they needed to install one in the museum. And she watched. Watched as he plunged himself into that vat of wax.

The floor beneath her began to shake and moan. It felt hot under her feet. There was banging on the door, barricaded from the inside.

"We know you're in there! Open up, Fier!"

Smoke rose through the floorboards.

"We can't stay in here! The house will cave!"

"No. Not yet. We have work to do Samuel. I will not let you die." Sybil swore. She sent the servants home. Fired them. Banished them. Howled and screamed until she was alone. To do her work.

And so in her haste, she sacrificed her artistic integrity. Ripped out those ancient texts, drew the symbols. She would have him back. She MUST have him back.

"Samuel, come to me." Sybil ordered.

There was no life in the waxen eyes. They rolled back into the head.

The symbols on the floor, began to grow, as the heat from hearth, mixed with the flames rising from the floor.

"Live, I command you."

No reply. The symbols grew brighter as she tears stained Sybil's eyes and she embraced the waxen corpse.

"Live."

Outside, the shrieks and howls began to dim to murmurs as something else began to blot out the night sky.

"What is that?"

"Storm clouds?"

"Impossible."

BOOM!

They shrank back at the sound of thunder.

"I command you, live!" Sybil screamed as the ceiling shook and the pounding on the door stopped.

"Live!"

CRASH!

The ceiling began to cave in.

"LIVE!"

KRAKOOM!

The townspeople looked on in awe at what they believed was the judgment of God, as a bolt of lightning struck down the flaming house and brought it to the ground. All that was left was the waxworks underneath the house, and whatever they looted from the house. Now they had to take care of the museum of death they had erected in town, dismantle the waxworks there and turn the building into something useful.

Quietly, they exited in rain as it washed down on the ruins of the Fier Mansion, shifting the burning wreckage and washing away their justice.

Yet they had no idea that this was the beginning of the end for their society, as a waxen hand rose out of the wreckage.


End file.
